$ -5824 \div 8 $
Answer: ${8}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{5}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${5}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{58}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${58}\div8={7}\text{ or }8\times{7} = {56}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{22}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${22}\div8={2}\text{ or }8\times{2} = {16}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{64}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${64}\div8={8}\text{ or }8\times{8} = {64}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-5824 \div 8 = -728$